1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the release of substances at defined locations in the alimentary tract.
2. Prior Art
In human and veterinary medicine, taking medicines orally in the conventional manner can lead to undesired results, particularly when specific local treatment of certain parts of the alimentary tract is necessary. One of the major drawbacks is that the medicine, due to prior decomposition or digestion, cannot produce any effect at the diseased location, or even that it produces a harmful effect. Neither absorption areas nor absorption intensities can be determined using the methods normally used at present. A preparation enclosure which does not dissolve immediately because of its chemical composition and the thickness of the layer is also unfavorable since the pH values and action of the intestines which differ from case to case make controlled administration difficult. The introduction of medicines through a tubular probe represents a major burden for the organism and is therefore only possible in exceptional cases.